


Shower Sex

by hercoldhands (SumiArana)



Series: Resident Evil Kinktober [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Motel, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Leon, Post RE2R, RE Kinktober 2020, Resident Evil 2 Remake, Shower Sex, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/hercoldhands
Summary: Claire just wants a shower and to bone Leon, is that too much to ask?Set directly after RE2 REmake.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Series: Resident Evil Kinktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Resident Evil Kinktober 2020





	Shower Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've written a RE2R fic yet! uhhh THIS IS NOT BETA'D OR EDITED IN ANY WAY. I just needed to get it up.

It had taken the trio about thirty minutes to thumb down a truck and ask for a ride away from the city that they’d spent the last night in. They managed enough money to get a decent Motel for two nights and dinner. They’d ordered a large pepperoni pizza and, at Sherry’s insistence, a 2-Liter of coke and a huge brownie to split, too.

They didn’t know what was exactly ahead of them. Claire knew she still had to find her brother. But she needed a shower and a real meal before she could even think about what the next step was. Leon knew he had to do something to bring Umbrella, but had no scope of where he needed to start.

Sherry was sound asleep. Claire was honestly thankful for that. The poor girl had been exhausted after the ordeal that was Raccoon City. Twelve years old and left to face the horrors of Umbrella’s creations alone, not to mention the added trauma of losing her entire family in a week…

Claire was flipping channels anxiously, looking for any mention of Raccoon City. Nothing. How could there be nothing? There was an entire city of 100,000 people walking around eating each other. Not to mention the horrors of the Lickers, the huge Tyrant that had stalked them through the station…

She found her gaze being drawn to the small window and the door of the room that faced the parking lot. What if it had stalked them here? What if the zombies would spread this far and they found themselves face to face with an army of the undead again? She’d already checked the deadbolt and she didn’t think that would be strong enough to hold off the creatures she’d just faced. 

Claire switched the TV off hastily and tapped her foot on the dark carpet. She could feel anxiety knotting in her stomach. She glanced to the door shut to the bathroom, where she could hear the water running. She was a bit hesitant, though. He’d kind of flat out ignored all of her attempts to flirt the previous evening.

After a few moments of consideration and nervous glances at the door, she decided to go for it. Maybe part of her just wanted to see if the real life Leon stacked up to Leon in her head. She’d wondered a few times what was under that uniform… 

Luckily, she found the door unlocked. She pushed it open, clearing her throat before speaking, so as not to startle him. No doubt his nerves were a bit on edge too.

“Leon?”

“Sorry, do you need the bathroom? I can hurry,” She could see his silhouette just on the other side of the large frosted glass door. Broad shoulders, muscular arms. She couldn’t even stop the smile that was spreading over her face. Of course he was gorgeous under his uniform.

“I thought I would join you. You know, save water, shower with a friend.” Her grin widened and she paused, peeling off the gray tank top. She noticed her skin was two or three shades lighter under the fabric, not caked with blood and dirt and god knows what else from trekking through the sewers. She really tried to not think about it much.

There was a long moment of silence, the only noise in the room being the water hitting the tile before he spoke again.

“Is Sherry asleep?”

“Out like a light.” She nearly purred, the bra coming off leaving her topless. 

“...Okay.” He slid open the shower door, letting a large cloud of steam wash over her as she was peeling off her jeans. She joined him as quickly as her legs would allow, nudging him to the side to let the water wash over her. She sighed softly, leaning her head back as it hit her skin and started to rinse the top layer of filth off her body.

“That’s what I needed.” She sighed softly, rubbing her palm against the lines on her shoulders where her top had sat. 

“You could have just told me if you wanted to take a shower with me, Claire.” He teased softly, handing her the little bar of soap he’d been using. She took it graciously, giving the man a smile in response.

“I’ve been hitting on you since the Police Station, Leon. Figured I might have to try a little bit of a  _ bolder  _ attempt to get your attention.” She was already scrubbing at her skin, but those eyes flashed up to meet his with a mischievous little smirk.

He admired her body as she began to wash it. His eyes followed the curve of her spine, the healthy shape of her backside. She had powerful legs and creamy thighs. He really felt like he could take the time to take all of her in. 

There were a few moments of silence, both trading off the bar of soap and helping each other scrub the places they couldn’t reach. Claire was careful to avoid the bullet hole in his shoulder, the memento from the night they spent together in Raccoon City. She had injuries that would turn to scars of her own, though much smaller. Even without the physical reminders, she knew it was something that neither of them would ever be able to forget.

She found Leon still, somehow, managing to be a gentleman. He would wash her shoulders, but stop short of her breasts. He would wash her waist and then he would be very careful as he brought his hands down to her hips. She ended up making a little annoyed sound in her throat and grabbing his hands. She placed them on her hips, taking that moment to press herself against the officer.

“I  _ like  _ you, Leon. I  _ want _ you to touch me. Hell, I want more than that. I want you to fuck me.” Her lips hovered just slightly over his as she spoke. She waited to hear him suck in a sharp breath and she kissed him.

An aching body with dirt and blood still clinging to her skin wasn’t an ideal way to share a first kiss. But she couldn’t change the last 24 hours, so she just decided to roll with it. She let her hand explore his chest, stroking the muscles there. Broad, with a very small smattering of dark blonde hair across his chest. He was toned and well sculpted like a greek god.

His cock wasn’t too bad either, she noted as her fingers dipped lower. Brushing against the tip, her fingers curling against the almost velvet-like skin there. He was about average - maybe just above, compared to the guys she’d banged in college - but he was hard. Really hard.

She gave a giggle and pressed her stomach against his, feeling his abs brush against her stomach. Her slender fingers stroked him lightly, feeling the warm water from the shower and the even hotter skin under her fingertips. 

“Do you wanna fuck me, Leon?” She asked, breathlessly in between kisses.

“Y-yes.” His hands were slipping lower, slick and squeezing those ample cheeks.

“Okay, so  _ fuck me _ .” She placed a few open mouth kisses on his collar bone. “I know you’re strong enough to hold me up.” She dragged her tongue down his jawline, slowly, teasingly. She could feel some stubble growing there. “Show me.”

He hesitated for a moment before hooking his arms under her knees, living her effortlessly. He carefully balanced her, leaning back slightly against the tiled wall for leverage. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, his forehead pressed to the younger girl’s.

“Yes. Fuck, please. Leon,  _ I want you to fuck me. _ ” At this point, she wasn’t sure if Leon was playing dumb or not.

The brunette gave a soft grin, the tip of his head rubbing against her slit. She was hot and slick there, so he was able to slip inside with ease. Slowly, he entered her until he bottomed out inside. She was soft, and hot and  _ tight. _

“Oh, yeah.” 

Claire rolled her hips the best she could in this position with a needy little whine. She needed this. It’d been weeks since she’d had the chance to get laid and there was something so satisfying about getting Leon to pay attention to her after everything. He was drop dead gorgeous, even if he was completely oblivious. 

She drew his earlobe into her mouth, suckiling softly there before releasing with a soft pop. Her arms wrapped around his neck to hold herself up.

“ _ Please.” _

There was something about her tone of voice, or maybe it was just feeling her warmth throb around him that made him buck his hips into her with a low groan. She squealed in response, digging her nails into his back. It didn’t take long for both of them to fall into a rhythm, the air between them quickly being filled with soft little pants and moans. She pressed her face against his un-injured shoulder in a vain attempt to quiet herself and not wake the sleeping Birkin in the other room. It only helped to a degree. Part of her wanted to wrap her legs around his waist and hold him still as he filled her pussy with his seed, but the fact that she’d skipped her birth control two days in a row made her hesitate.

Claire raked her nails down his back as his thrusts began to slow. There were those last few strokes, deep and hard before he was pulling out and finishing himself off with a grunt. His seed washed down the drain and Claire couldn’t help but wish she’d been able to taste.

“Wow, Claire.” He murmured, kissing her softly as he slowly moved her back to her feet. The water had begun to cool, the steam starting to dissipate in the bathroom.

She kept her arms around him as the soles of her feet touched the tile again. Her legs were quivering lightly. She hadn’t even come yet and she knew there had to be a round two if her body was shaking like this.

She turned, making sure to brush her backside against his softening erection as the handle on the shower was moved to the off position.

“Better?” Leon murmured, a soft smile on his lips as he watched Claire step out of the shower. His body still ached but he felt lighter; like maybe she’d actually helped him release a bit of stress. He rolled his shoulders a bit as he followed her out of the shower, standing carefully on the bath mat. 

“Better. But don’t forget you need to make me come too.” She smirked a bit, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself before handing him one too. 


End file.
